dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mastermaker (3.5e Prestige Class)
Mastermaker The Mastermaker is a master of the arts of magic and creation. Becoming a Mastermaker The Mastermaker is a Wizard that wants to become a superior crafter while still being decent spellcaster. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Mastermaker. : At each level except 1st, 5th and 9th, Mastermaker gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level and spells known, if applicable as if she had also gained a level in a Wizard class. She do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained, including Familiar progression. : A Mastermaker may take any crafting feat to which she meets all prerequisites, except level requirement. This means she can take Epic feats if all other prerequisites are fulfilled. : A Mastermaker gains the opportunity to select a trick from among those described below. Efficient Item Creation: You can take'' Efficient Item Creation Feat. Select an item creation feat. Creating an item using that trick requires one day per 10,000 gp of the item's market price, with a minimum of one day. Without this trick, creating an item requires one day for each 1,000 gp of the item's market price. You can gain this trick multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the trick, it applies to a different item creation feat. ''Magical Artisan: ''You can take Magical Artisan Feat. Choose one item creation feat that you possess. When you make an item with that feat, you pay only 75% of the normal cost to create the item. ''Exceptional Artisan: ''You can take Exceptional Artisan Feat. When determining the time you need to craft any item, reduce the base time by 25%. Tris benefit stacks with Efficient Item Creation. ''Extraordinary Artisan: ''You can take Extraordinary Artisan Feat. When determining the gold piece cost in raw materials you need to craft any item, reduce the base price by 25%. ' :' The Mastermaker's long experience at creating items allowed her to reduce XP cost for creating any item by 15% at 1st level, 30% at 5th level and by 50% at 9th level. ' (Ex):' At 3rd level, Mastermaker's understanding and knowledge of magic items has reached such a level, that she determines all magic properties of magic item, including how to activate those functions (if appropriate), and how many charges are left (if any), just by looking at it. This power works like Identify Spell, except it is not magical ability. ' (Su):' At 3rd level, Mastermaker can use ''Permanency Spell as Spell-Like ability once per week, and twice per day at 7th level without paying XP cost. Objects only. (Su): At 7th level, Mastermaker's understanding and knowledge of magic items has reached such a level, when she can cast Analyze Dweomer Spell as a Spell-Like Ability at will as a Free Action without the need of any focus. It also works on Artifacts. ''' : '''Your expertiece with magic item crafting allowed you to bind any Fiend, Elemental, Soul or other suitable Outsider to your item. Crafting an item with a bound creature is similar to making a wondrous item, except that calling and binding is an integral part of creating the item. All bound-creature items have a planar binding spell as a prerequisite, but simply casting the spell as part of the item creation is not sufficient. You must cast the spell normally, using the item that is to hold the creature and a Khyber dragonshard as a receptacle. Creature receives its normal saving throw to resist. While creature resides in the receptacle, you must compel it to accept bondage in the item by making an opposed Charisma check, as specified in the lesser planar binding spell description. Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Moderate Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting Category:Prepared Spellcasting